


Fall

by separatedrain



Series: OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, post-s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of OTP Challenge prompts — "holding hands." Series starts off shortly after 8x23 and is (mildly) canon-divergent from Season 9 onwards. Generally pretty fluffy, with small side orders of angst and porn on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on a [slightly altered version](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/62844254795/updated-30-day-otp-challenge-list) of that one 30-day OTP Challenge list, with a couple of the more anime-fandoms-centric prompts replaced with more SPN-appropriate ones.
> 
> ([Tumblr version here.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/62831434751/30-day-otp-challenge-1-holding-hands-cas))

Cas turns up at the bunker a week after the angels fall, tired and disheveled but alive and _there_.

Later, once Dean’s installed him at the kitchen table, coffee and a plate of food in front of him, he almost immediately turns to leave, to—to go talk to Sam, to find a spare set of clothes for Cas, to do _something_ that doesn’t involve hanging around here, where the air is heavy with things unsaid.

He doesn’t make it very far before he’s stopped by Cas’ fingers curling around his wrist. “Stay?”

Dean turns back towards the table but doesn’t sit down just yet, takes in a deep breath. “Will you?”

"Yes."


End file.
